Tractor
The Tractor is, as implied, a tractor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description 3D Universe The Tractor is generally designed as a simple, open air, farming tractor with large driving wheels in the back and a pair of steerable wheels in the front. It is based on a Ford 5000 tractor. This also suggests that the Tractor is manufactured by Vapid. Like the Combine Harvester, the Tractor is simply not well suited for use as an actual road vehicle. Their incredibly slow speed makes them a particularly insidious road hazards in San Andreas, and a common cause of accidents and pile-ups. The tractor does, however, possess a great deal of torque and is capable of climbing incredibly steep hills. Its smaller front wheels make the Tractor less responsive during steering due to lesser traction. Despite its unsuitability for travel on major roads, the tractor is commonly found on large thoroughfares, in the countryside and even along highways. The Tractor has a semi-unique ability to tow a car from one point to another, something it shares with the Tow Truck (and Baggage, to a degree). This is very useful when transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. The Tractor also has its own trailer, called the Farm Trailer. Like most industrial vehicles, the Tractor cannot be modified in any modification garages. HD Universe Tractors reappear in Grand Theft Auto V. Now based on an early Ford model F, John Deere model D, or an early case tractor. It may be manufactured by Stanley who also manufactures the Fieldmaster. It was most likely built in the early 1920s making it one of the oldest vehicles in game. There are two variants in game, one fitted with mudguards over the rear wheels (most likely a later model) and a model without, with Kifflom license plates given to Michael as a reward for completing the Epsilon Program missions. Both variants seem to lack power, probably the result of years of neglect judging from the rusted and neglected paintwork, and its possible old outdated engine. A tractor is also featured in the Pisswasser advert on the in-game TV. Gallery Old tractor.jpg|An older looking version of the tractor in GTA V Tractor-GTAV-old.png Trivia * The Tractor is depicted as having a three-point hitch at the back, although it serves little purpose in-game as the towing hitch is not connected to the mechanism. * The Tractor is one of only a few civilian service vehicles in-game without a radio. * Sometimes, in car parks in Red County, tractors spawn facing walls. The NPC in the tractor keeps ramming the tractor into the wall until it blows up. * It has the same engine sound as the Walton and the Dozer. * The Tractor can also be used to tow vehicles. * The rear tires of the Tractor cannot be popped with guns, but can be popped by spike strip. *Oddly, the tractor frequently spawns on the streets. *If the player attempts to tow large or heavy vehicles with the Tractor, some glitches may occur. For example, towing a Bus or a Dozer with the Tractor and then turning very sharply in any direction will result in both vehicles getting thrown in opposite directions with great force. *In GTA V, given it's resemblance to a Fordson tractor, and its old-looking appearance, it is likely the most oldest vehicle in the game. *It is one of the very few vehicles which does not have rubber tires on its wheels. *Despite having metal wheels, when you're driving at top speed and press the Handbrake, Oddly, you will hear Tire sounds and tire marks will appear on the asphalt. *On its front upper part, it reads 'Stanley Engines'. *Despite being a vehicle for farming, it still has a horn, which is a distorted horn similar to other beater vehicles' horns. *When one of the protagonists press on the horn and hold it, they don't hold onto the horn button on the steering wheel, they press it hard over and over again. This may be a motion capture mistake. Locations GTA San Andreas *Tractors are found around Flint Range *In the western portion of Blueberry Acres *In a trailer park south of the Flint Intersection, near the Los Santos Inlet *In a farm northwest of Hilltop Farm *Two are found around the Flint County Safehouse *Parked in The Farm *Parked in a farm between The Farm and Foster Valley, San Fierro *In a patch of grass north of Leafy Hollow and east of the Flint County Safehouse. *Driving in and around Palomino Creek Grand Theft Auto V *One can be found parked near the Mount Gordo lighthouse. *Given to the player after completion of the path of enlightenment for the Epsilon Program. Navigation }} de:Traktor (SA) es:Tractor fr:Tractor pl:Traktor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles